My Everything
by revegrande
Summary: Yuki Cross/Zero Kiryu. This is one of my old stories that I kept since there were more than a few favorites!


**Yuki Cross/Zero Kiryu love and betrayal...**

Turning her back she walks away from me. I grab onto her wrist and pull her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her body. She thrashes and kicks at my knees, trying to push me down.

"Yuki," I whisper, close enough to her ear that she probably feels my quick, warm breath.

"Get off!Get away from me, Zero." Her high pitched voice cuts through my chest and I instantly drop to my knees, letting her go. I clutch at my chest and I try to catch myself before I am fully on the ground. In my ears her footsteps are the only thing I'm hearing and suddenly they stop, seeming to turn back around. My vision blurs but I can barely see her bare, pale flesh in between her skirt and her knee-high socks. My heart quickens as she kneels beside me.

"Zero..." Her voice fades and I feel her cold fingers touch my forehead.

"Zero, you're so warm. Please don't leave me now," she says, panicking. She shakes my shoulders in her hands and I fall deeper into the darkness. This must be how death feels.

Her fingers encircle my shoulders tighter and it brings me back to her face.

"No. You leave,Yuki." Her name feels thick in my mouth and I cough slightly. Her hands cup my face now and I lean into them, hoping to stay with her warmth.

"Zero!" I notice she is crying and she hiccups between her sobs. I hate to see it end this way.

I bring up my hand to wipe off her tears but they come too fast, and my strength is limited. The salt stings the cuts on my wrists and arms. I should of healed already.

"," I command her, my voice harsh again. Her body stays by me as I go in and out of death.

"Somebody help! Kaname!"she yells, piercing through the wall I've built to keep her out all these months. She can never end up like me. I push her with my shaking hands and mumble a feeble attempt to persuade her to leave me here.

"Yuki!" a voice from faraway yells, allowing me to drift off. A thin, lean shape comes into view, his hair messy and his eyes a light blue. Aido.

Aido, or Idol as the young Day Class girls liked to call him, Hanabusa was always in screaming distance and by the disoriented look on his blurry face, I could only bet he was with some human girl beyond the corner. Using my last breaths, I sniff the air, trying to find the scent of blood. Nothing but the pure odor of sweet sweat. He is a flirter at heart but not a killer of nature.

Aido reaches for Yuki and I try to get up, propping myself up on my elbow. She is startled, her face close to mine and she licks the blood coming from my neck.

"He's losing strength. I don't think he'll have enough time left," she whispers, licking her lips. Aido shrugs and grabs Yuki's wrist the way I had done before;he doesn't wrap her in his arms though. He manages to pull her up and a few feet away from me. I reach my hand out but she seems so far away. I would never be able to tell her how I felt but it wasn't worth it when she was seeing me like this.

I grab at my waist and pull out my gun. I rub my thumb over the inscriptures on the side of the silver and gasp at how hot the trigger feels. The gun is heavy in my hands and I can't bear to hold it any longer.

"Yuki," I say, barely audible to anyone's ear. Her vampire senses click on and she flings her head towards me. She looks down at the object I hold in my hand and breaks free from Aido, running to me.

"Take it," I whisper, dropping into her hands, letting her wrap her fingers around it. I barely know what I'm doing and she looks down at me with tears in her eyes again.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki asks me, choking on the words. Her other hand is on my leg, holding her own self up.

"Don't let it end this way. Shoot me and get it over with. Do it!" My voice is lost in the now constant wind and her tears fall on my cheeks.

"One more thing then." Her lips fall on mine and they are more desperate than I could have imagined. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I savor the taste of her mouth. Our tongues intertwine and I wait for her to pull away and regret it. But she doesn't and I can fell her trying to get closer. I wrap my arm around her neck and get her to be as close as she wants to be. My heart races but I know it's my final time seeing her face, the one I loved for so long.

She gasps for air but doesn't move. Instead she smiles at me and lands her hands on my chest, the gun disappearing.

"Dream come true," she whispers, closing her eyes, the lids fluttering.

"I love you, Yuki," I tell her, finally admitting what I needed to admit. I can't smile, my lips hurt too much but I barely brush my fingers over her lips.

She picks up the gun again and looks back at Aido, who seems to have a sly smirk on his face. He nods his head and Yuki turns back to me, tears forming in her already bloodshot eyes.

"I love you,too, Zero. Forever and always." She points the gun at me with a shaking hand and I gesture for her to use both hands. She puts both hands on the gun to steady it and the shot rings through the night sky.

* * *

Kaname walks with me to the funeral but I can see he is tense, not ready to go to her funeral. It was my fault in the first place.

"She loved you. You know that?," I tell him, trying to reassure him. He has been silent for the past couple days, always thinking and avoiding everyone.

He nods his head. " I know but she loved you more."

I can't believe how true that was.

Her death.

My gun.

Her love.

My heart.

Yuki is gone and all I want to do is die now but I can't just let it be for nothing; she did it for a reason. I toss the white roses to Kaname and run down the hill, afraid to see the coffin signaling the last time I'll ever see anything of her. I had to live for her, and only her. She would be in my heart forever and her taste will always linger on my tongue.

My Yuki.


End file.
